


Elements

by IceBlueRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Spike, Dru, and Xander's relationship told through the five elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Stages of Love over on LJ.

Xander sighed, tilting his head back to stare at the sky. This was boring. Why had he convinced Buffy to take a night off again? He shook his head. Not that he resented patrolling for her but it was really boring since Willow was out of town and Giles was…somewhere. It had to do with research and books and if Giles had ever come close to jumping up and down with excitement, this trip was it.

As for Spike and Dru, he hadn’t seen them all day and he hadn’t run into them on patrol just yet.

And this guy was refusing to wake up and crawl his way out of the grave, which really suited Xander just fine. He didn’t really like the idea of patrolling alone because it never ended well. The last time he’d gone out alone, Spike had come along and after getting rid of a demon that had decided to join in on the Xander Snack-A-Thon the vampires had wanted to have, he’d turned on Xander and demanded to know what the hell he’d been thinking, not taking any back up. Apparently, Dru had been worried and her insistence had been more than enough to send Spike after him.

He sighed again. “Boring,” he muttered, sliding off the headstone. “You’re kind of rude, you know. Standing a guy up like this. I could have been doing something much more fun right about now but _no_ , you had to decide to be lazy and take forever.” He shook his head. “Well, that’s fine by me. I don’t have to sit around here and wait-“ He stopped when he saw the earth covering the grave begin to shift. His eyebrows shot up. “But, of course, if you want to be lazy, I won’t stop you. Why should I? I’m lazy all the time. Just ask anybody. So, you just stay right there in that grave and if you feel the need to get stuck so I can stake you and run, that’d be just peachy.”

The vampire, one Ben Tupperman (which had Xander’s mind running off on a tangent about Tupperware), began to pull himself up, pausing to look at Xander, who suddenly wondered if this is what chocolate felt like around girls. Or him.

Maybe calling him lazy hadn’t been the best idea.

Not that Xander had any time to think about it because suddenly Ben the Vampire was lunging for him and all he had time to do was jump to the side to avoid being pounced on. He kicked out, felt his foot connect and did a silent cheer as he and the vampire traded a few hits.

But luck never lasted on the Hellmouth, so naturally Ben ended up pinning Xander to the ground.

“Bet you’ll taste good.” He grinned down at Xander and began to lower his head while Xander struggled to turn the stake in his grip so that it would pierce Ben’s chest.

“You’ll never get the chance to find out, mate.”

Ben froze and turned to glare at the intruder before he went flying. Spike glanced at him for a moment before turning towards Ben. He grinned and, instead of staking him right away, began to play with him.

“Naughty, trying to taste what’s ours,” Dru growled softly as she came up beside Xander. She glanced down at him and tilted her head before smiling and kneeling down next to him, trailing her fingers down his arm. “He should have stayed in the earth.” She brightened. “Would you like to go in the earth, my pet? Hide and seek and we find you in the dark.”

Xander shook his head. “Not just yet, Dru. But I appreciate the offer.”

She pouted.

“Now, Dru, what are you pouting at the boy for?” Spike asked, turning away from the dust settling behind him.

“He won’t join us in the dark, Spike. He’d rather burn in the sun.” It was definitely one of Dru’s more clear nights.

“That all?” Spike and Xander glanced at each other, a look of understanding passing between the two before Spike held out a hand to each of them, pulling them to their feet. “Don’t worry, Princess. Xander just wants to enjoy the sun for a little while longer and then he’ll come be with us forever.”

Dru’s eyes widened and she clapped her hands, laughing. “Will we be a family forever then?”

“Yes.”

“Do you promise?”

Xander put a hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. Smiling he kissed her cheek. “I promise.”


	2. Air

Spike swore as he flew through the air and slammed into a wall. Scowling, he immediately jumped back up and stalked back in the direction of the demon he’d been fighting, glancing to be sure Dru and Xander were okay. He smirked when he saw Dru move to help Xander.

“Right, that’s it. No more playing. I have better things to do,” Spike said as he swept the demon’s legs out from under him. Grinning, he reached down and snapped the neck. He turned and watched as Xander thrust his sword into the other demon, letting him fall. He snorted as he listened to Xander mutter about how he could have taken the demon. Dru didn’t respond, just laughed and knelt next to the dying demon. She studied him for a moment before dipping the tips of her fingers in its blood.

“Um, Dru? What are you doing?” Xander asked, shooting a glance at Spike, who shrugged. He loved Dru, had for over a hundred years, but he wouldn’t deny that she was completely insane.

It kept things interesting.

“He paints such pretty colors. Can’t you see them?” Dru said, dragging her fingers through the air and making invisible patterns. “I could make a rainbow.”

“Why don’t we save the rainbow for later, Dru?” Spike frowned when she ignored this. “Come on, Princess. What fun is a rainbow with only one kind of blood?”

Dru paused at this and then turned towards Spike as a light breeze blew strands of hair across her face. “Buckets and buckets of blood for me to paint with…” Her eyes lit up at the thought as Xander wrinkled his nose.

“And on that note, I think I’m going to head home. That’s so not something I need to see. Ever,” he said.

Spike didn’t argue since this was the easiest solution for the three of them. Spike and Dru went out with Xander to help patrol (as long as it was away from Buffy) and Xander didn’t say anything when they went off to find something to eat. His only request had been that they not kill the people they took blood from. It worked for all of them.

“She shines blue, Spike.” Dru stood. “Can we have her?”

Spike followed her gaze. “Yeah, luv, you can have her.” He turned back to Xander. “We’ll meet you in an hour,” he added, turning to go. He paused. “One last thing.”

“Wha-“

Xander was cut off as Spike yanked him forward and pressed his mouth against his. Xander moaned as Spike’s tongue wrapped around his and he felt cool hands go up and under his shirt.

“Such a pretty picture,” Dru whispered from behind him as he and Spike pulled a part. “The wind wraps itself around you so you can dance, dance, dance…” She licked up the side of Xander’s neck and he shivered.

Spike stared at him for a moment, taking note of the glazed lust in his eyes, and then grinned. “Changed my mind. We’ll be meeting you in less than an hour,” he decided.


	3. Fire

Shadows danced across Dru’s face and she giggled as she watched the flame flicker. Slowly she began to lower it to the ground below her.

“No! No, no, no,” Xander said, grabbing the match and blowing it out. Dru frowned at him even as Spike took the rest of the matches from her. “We’re not burning down the house, Dru.”

“But it would look so pretty.”

“It’s not even our house. It’s Buffy’s…or it was before college and now it’s just Joyce and Dawn. You like Dawn, remember?”

The mention of the Slayer’s younger sister brought a smile to Dru’s face. “Such pretty light. She’s green, you know.”

Spike raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with Xander. They shook their heads. “That’s right, luv, pretty light.” Though he clearly had no idea what she was talking about, Spike played along very well.

“Can we play over at the park? The trees would light up so easily,” she sighed. Spike shook his head.

“No, we’re not going to be doing anything else that involves fire. Fire is bad, remember? We dust if we catch on fire.”

When Xander wanted to, he could manipulate people with the best of them. He figured it was because he’d been with Spike and Dru for so long. When Dru looked ready to protest, he put that talent to use. “You wouldn’t want to leave me alone, would you, Dru? If you guys are dust, what happens to me?” Spike nodded.

The idea clearly horrified her and she shook her head. “Bad…get rid of those thoughts,” she demanded. She spun towards Spike. “They interfere and they mustn’t.” Her lips trembled and instantly Spike and Xander were there, arms around her.

“None of that now,” Spike said, glancing at Xander who was running a hand down her back and then moving it back up again.

“Look, they’re gone. I promise,” Xander added.

Dru turned and looked at him, then Spike, studying them for a few moments before she smiled. “Then it’s time for tea. Come, we can’t be late.” Laughing she spun away from her boys. They watched her for a few more moments before Spike turned towards Xander.

“She just completely turned that around on us, didn’t she?”

Xander nodded. “Oh yeah.”


	4. Water

This wasn’t something that Spike was used to doing. He broke into places plenty of times but he was pretty sure this was the only time he’d ever broken into the pool at the Boys and Girls club simply because the pool at the apartment was closed down for repairs. And he knew he wouldn’t have done it if Xander hadn’t been dying to go swimming.

When they combined Xander’s puppy eyes with Dru’s pout, Spike knew he was doomed. He couldn’t resist either of those looks and the two of them knew it.

The results were worth it though, he decided as he watched Xander dive into the water with a shout. There was a splash and then Xander was breaking through the surface, laughing. “This is great. We should do this more often.”

“What? Break into places?” Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll remember that the next time you complain about doing something illegal.”

“Swim, you doof.” Xander rolled his eyes.

Dru laughed as she walked down the steps and into the water. She didn’t say anything, just skimmed her hands over the water before moving to the deeper end, diving under. It was almost five minutes before she surfaced. “I’m like a fish. Just swimming around and around….”

“It does come in handy, not having to breathe,” Spike agreed.

“Aren’t you going to swim, Spike?” Dru tilted her head to the side. “You can break the water and walk through it as if it’s nothing.”

Xander brightened. “Really? Cool.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s the most fun you’ll ever have,” he deadpanned. They stared at him and he grinned. “I’ll be there in a minute. Happy?”

“Are you going to be naked?” Xander asked. Spike nodded. “Then yes. I’m going to be happy.” He grinned as Spike shook his head and began undressing. Diving under, he laughed as Dru waved from the floor and pushed himself back to the surface for air. It was at that point when he came to his decision.

It was almost time.

He was ready for forever.


	5. Spirit

Xander had known that it was going to happen soon. He’d mentioned to Spike that he wanted it to be soon and the slow smile of realization had been worth every doubt he’d had when the subject had first come up.

But he’d been hoping that he could pick the time when it happened. He hadn’t been expecting to be attacked only a few yards from his door by a demon whose weapon of choice was horns.

Leave it to him to get killed by a horny demon.

Then again, that same concept would have applied if it were Spike, so...

He wasn’t stupid. He’d seen the size of that demon and there was no way he could take it on by himself. He had barely gone two feet before the demon had caught up with him and then he was pretty sure he’d shouted because, hey, who wouldn’t shout when being stabbed in the gut? No one he knew, that was for sure.

Well, okay, except maybe Faith since, according to Buffy, she hadn’t shouted. She’d punched Buffy in the face.

But after the stabbing, Xander couldn’t really remember anything all that clearly. He remembered hearing a roar and then he’d been falling, only to be caught in strong, slender arms. There was a voice, one that he knew was more worried than he’d ever heard it.

And then there was a pinch at his neck, a pulling sensation, the feel of liquid going down his throat, and then it all went black, then he blinked and took in the sight before him.

There was Spike, only he looked more like William. Behind him stood Dru, with her hair curled and wearing a light green dress. Looking further back, he could see a drunken Angel flirting with an amused Darla, while a guy that he’d never met stared at Angel as if he had all the answers in the world. And just beyond them stood a man that he’d never seen, but somehow knew was the Master. Frowning, he turned back to Spike...William.

“What’s all this?” he asked.

William smiled. “Family, Xander.” He motioned behind him. “We’re family. Your family now.”

Xander blinked, a bit surprised. “So is this what you all looked like when you were…I mean, what you looked like before?”

“Yeah. These are what you would call our souls.”

“Then how come Angel is here?”

William smirked and in that expression Xander could see a hint of the Spike he knew. “The soul he has isn’t his own. It wouldn’t do him any good, you see. Before he was turned, the vampire you know as Angel was a drunken lout who loved to sleep around. He wouldn’t feel the remorse that was needed for the curse to be effective.”

“Okay, so Angel being a jackass isn’t anything new. How do you know all this though? Do you see everything that goes on or what?”

“We see bits and pieces. I can choose what I see and don’t see, if that’s what has you worried. Even when I don’t see what happens though, I know.”

Xander nodded. It made sense in a way. Sort of.

Well, maybe he’d understand it after a few more years.

He nodded. “Okay, one more question. It’s not that I mind or anything, but how come you’re the one explaining all this instead of someone who’s been here longer?”

“I’m your Sire so I’m the one who…introduces you, so to speak.”

“Are you telling me that Dru was the one who had to explain this to you? Man, how the hell did you understand any of it?”

William laughed. “Believe me, it took quite some time.” He held out a hand. “Now, are you ready?”

Xander nodded, taking his hand. And then it all went dark again.

 

~*~*~

 

“Xander.”

He groaned and instinctively moved closer to the comforting voice. He knew that voice, knew what it meant.

“Sire,” he muttered. He felt a hand move through his hair and smiled.

“That’s right, Xander. Now open your eyes and look at me, luv.”

His eyes opened slowly and he almost recoiled at how much brighter it all seemed. Then he looked up and saw Spike watching him, concern in his eyes. Dru looked over his shoulder, looking more serious than he’d seen her in a long time.

“You look like someone died,” he said, his voice a bit scratchy. Spike frowned at him and he ducked his head at the anger that flashed through his eyes.

“Someone did, in case you’ve forgotten,” Spike told him, lifting Xander’s chin so that he could meet his gaze. “And it’s not a joking matter. You scare me like that again, pet, and I’ll kill you.” He smirked. “And don’t think because you’re already dead that it won’t hurt. I can make it hurt. Now, eat.” He pulled Xander up and tilted his head, exposing his neck.

“We’re family.” Dru laughed, twirling in a circle. “Go on, kitten and let your daddy feed you.”

Xander laughed as he lowered his mouth. “This just takes daddy kink to a whole new level.”

“Just eat, pet,” Spike ordered, shaking his head.


End file.
